


Breathe

by ConsultingJedi221b



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Breathe, Choking, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b
Summary: His fingers claw uselessly as the man begins to tighten his grip.  When he looks up to the man’s face, he sees cold, dark eyes, and an emotionless face. His fear grows as he realizes that this man will show no mercy.  He quickly finds himself gulping for air in a feeble attempt to satisfy his starving lungs.He is going to die.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: My MacGyver (2016) Tumblr Drabbles





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatternsInTheIvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInTheIvy/gifts).



> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoy this, and have a lovely day!

Mac gasps as he is thrown to the ground, the force of the blow to his chest knocking the air from his lungs. 

As he attempts to stand, a hand fists in the front of his shirt, pulling him all the way up to his feet. He tries to force the man’s hand off of his collar, but a swift punch to the stomach has him falling limp in the man’s grasp.

Before Mac realizes what is happening, the man has shifted his hands so that he is now holding Mac up by his neck, his feet barely touching the ground. His eyes widen with fear as he scrambles to try and dislodge the fingers from around his throat.

He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. He can’t  _ breathe. _

His fingers claw uselessly as the man begins to tighten his grip. When he looks up to the man’s face, he sees cold, dark eyes, and an emotionless face. His fear grows as he realizes that this man will show no mercy. He quickly finds himself gulping for air in a feeble attempt to satisfy his starving lungs.

_ He is going to die.  _

He continues to claw, to no avail, as the man’s grip continues to tighten. Black spots start to form in the edges of his vision as the flow of oxygen to his brain is cut off. His struggling weakens, and within a few moments, he is once again limp, barely clinging on to the last threads of consciousness. 

His lungs are on fire as he hangs loosely in the man’s grasp, hungry for the oxygen that it is being deprived of. Mac’s mind is hazy, but he knows he has only a few more seconds left before he loses his battle against the darkness threatening to overtake him, and then permanent brain damage and death not long after.

Just as the darkness begins to overtake his vision, the grip on his throat abruptly releases. No longer having anything to support him, Mac falls ungracefully to the ground, gasping uncontrollably as his lungs frantically try and fill themselves with much-needed oxygen. 

As he is gasping for breath, he looks up and sees Jack, standing over the still body of his attacker. For a moment, he thinks Jack has killed him, but, as always, Jack knows what he is thinking.

“Don’t worry. He’s alive, for now,” he says, sending a look of pure hatred towards the unconscious man as he quickly kneels beside Mac, taking in his collapsed form.

Mac continues to gasp for air, his body starving for oxygen, and when he tries to speak, he just ends up gagging and convulsing.

“Woah buddy. Don’t try to speak,” he pauses, gently placing his hands under Mac’s back and raising him to a sitting position, “Just breathe. There you go, deep breaths,” he says, once Mac starts to follow along with his exaggerated imitation.

“J...ack,” Mac starts, before gasping. He shrugs off Jack’s worried hand, before continuing, “Thank you...for helping me.”

“Aw, it was no problem. You looked like you could use a little help,” he smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown as he sees Mac try to push himself up off the ground, straining as he does so.

Just as he was going to say something, though, Mac collapses back towards the ground.

“I guess I’ll..w-wait for Medical then,” Mac says, a bit of life coming back into his voice.

Jack chuckles, “That’s probably smart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!!  
> Have a wonderful day!  
> :)


End file.
